


Rooftop Rambling

by KtwoNtwo



Series: A Goose Walked Into a Fandom [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/pseuds/KtwoNtwo
Summary: Sometimes the chaos is not Ezio's fault.
Series: A Goose Walked Into a Fandom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164755
Kudos: 12





	Rooftop Rambling

Ezio sat on the rooftop and watched the chaos unfold. Surprisingly he hadn’t been the cause of the upheaval although he had taken advantage of it. The retrieval of the partial map had gone so smoothly that he had decided to stop for a moment and observe the carnage from a relatively concealed vantage point. As it was the best viewing spot in the vicinity, he was not surprised when the source of the mayhem arrived and settled several feet away.

“You are quite skilled,” he said softly. 

“I do not think any of my apprentices would have thought to flood the priory courtyard by redirecting the mill inflow.”

He winced as one of the monks attempting to redirect the water stepped on a strategically placed rake knocking himself out.

“I would have thought the knights would have…Ah!” he murmured as he spotted one of the templars climbing out a window. “The water and the mud have jammed the doors. It’s a good thing I went in and out through the belfry.”

“I suppose I should depart,” he continued. “As should you, if you wish to avoid being caught and cooked.”

The mischief maker replied with a quiet ***honk***

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have no idea where the Goose is heading next however one thing is clear, it is not staying in my normal fandoms.


End file.
